The present invention relates to towel cabinets of the type used in public bathrooms, and more particularly the type of cabinet in which the toweling is withdrawn from a supply roll in the cabinet, and forms a dependent loop within the reach of the user drying his or her hands, prior to returning back into the cabinet to a wind-up roll. While generally such cabinets are manually operated, in that the user pulls the length of toweling downwardly in increments as required, and this downward pull is also utilized to return the soiled length of towel to the wind-up roller in the cabinet, it is believed the invention to be disclosed herein is also useful with motor driven toweling rolls.